The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 196: Pop Quiz
Note: Only add your reaction when Chuck, Dash, or Rawrlego asks you about pop music. No plot points or anything. Part 1: THE IDEA Narrator Heavy: Today is good day in bunker. They send cowards who like VERY BAD music into betrayal corner so they are sent home to mommy. Or no? No. Just sent to spanky corner for little baby spanking. CRY SOME MOAR (camera pans into Bunker) Rawrlego: (humming MLP theme) Rawrlego: Oh dear dan! what are you listening to! Dan: Katy perry, wait I think I like it! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Rawrlego: GASP! Chuck! Can you come beat up Dan? Chuck: comin' bud! Chuck: Why would I beat him up though? I do need revenge. Rawrlego: He likes... KATY PERRY! Chuck: That's it. Hey Dan! Dan: ? Chuck: Wing! (censored scene shows up, painful sounds are heard) Chuck: I think I broke some of his ribs with one slap. Rawrlego: He's certainly knocked out. Chuck: Indeed, let's tell the other people about almost dead Dan. Hey! That's a good name! Almost Dead Dan! Mind if I call you that Almost Dead Dan? Rawrlego: I think you blinded him in one eye and he totally can't hear anymore. Chuck: Ok. Chuck: Hey Dashie! I beat up Dan. Rainbow Dash: why would you ever do that? I hat- Chuck: He likes Katy Perry. Rainbow Dash: Ok, I'm back with you Chuck. Rawrlego: (light bulb appears above his head) I know! We'll do a "pop quiz" Chuck and Dashie: Huh? Rawrlego: We'll find out who likes pop so Chuck can beat them up again! Chuck: Alright. Rawrlego (bulb falls on head and shatters) Owwww... Derpy: Woops, my bad! Rainbow Dash: Be careful, Derpy! The Quiz (part 2) Applejack: (tending her apple trees) Hay Rainbow! What's up on this fine mornin' Rainbow Dash: Do you like Pop music? Applejack: Hay no! That music sounds like a pig runnin' around with a stick wedged in its back! Rainbow Dash: Ok. (Camera pans to the railroad that runs around the Bunker) Chuck: Hey, Thomas, Percy, James, do any of you like pop music? Thomas, Percy, and James: Really, Chuck? That's autotunerz music. Chuck: Ok, good. (Thomas and James look at Percy) Percy: I have no idea why he asked. Don't blame me! (Camera switches back to the backyard where Phineas and Ferb lay under an apple tree, thinking) Rawrlego: Hey Phineas, Ferb, do you two like pop music? Phineas: why would you ask that? Ferb and I hate it. As much as you! Rawrlego: Ok, thanks. Jondanger23:WHATS IS THIS STUFF!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Chuck: Pop music? Bullets to your ears. Rawrlego: What do you think of pop music? ACF: IT. STINKIN. SUCKS!!! Bob: What she said. Rawrlego: Good. CC00, what's your opinion on pop music? CC00: It's good sometimes, nt all the time but- Rawrlego: (scary glary) CC00: (quickly builds capsule around him and launches it into space) Space Core: Hi! Are you space? Category:Ponies Category:The Bunker Category:Pages by Rawrlego Category:Chuck the Chicken Category:Rainbow Dash